


What's your Kryptonite?

by Night_Bloom



Series: SuperCorp Promps [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I dont really know what this turned into, Jealousy, Kinda, Prompt Fic, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Bloom/pseuds/Night_Bloom
Summary: Lena asks Kara what her Kryptonite is and receives an interesting answer. Cannon divergence





	What's your Kryptonite?

Smoke bellowed out of the oven for the fourth time that morning, the smoke alarm screaming at her, as if she didn't already know that her cake was ruined. She super speed around opening the windows and fanned the alarm, but to no avail, it still screeched at her like a newborn wanting to both be feed and put down for a nap. And so, she did the only reasonable thing there was, she flew up, detach it from the roof and threw it in the bin with a satisfying thud that lead to sweet peaceful silence. Sighing she allowed the rigging in her ears to be replaced with the ambiance of the city that she loved so.

 

That was until the smoke from the oven started pooling around her apartment.  _ Oh, right the cake! _ She zoomed over the oven, her apron askew and her hair frazzled and falling out of her ponytail. She opened the oven door, the hinges crashing to the ground as she grabs the cake with her bare hands. Despite dropping the cake in the bin on top of the last three she couldn’t help laughing to herself, if Alex could see her she’d no doubt give her a lecture about using her powers, even if no one was around, and if she were in her own apartment! 

 

But she knew it was mostly for show, Alex may berate her for her blatant power usage, or misuse as she likes to say, but Kara knew she loved it, especially when it was for her entertainment. She recalls when they were children, not long after she’d come to earth, and they felt like sisters for the first time. They’d sneak out and go flying and play games, but then Kenny died and she had to stop, she had to stop to keep Alex and Eliza safe; but there were still times when she and Alex would play games and her powers would come out in little ways to play. Alex always knew, but she only ever stopped her if she’d get in trouble.

 

Still holding the blistering pan in her hands she was pulled out of her reminiscence by the sound of soft knocks on the door. The kind of knocks that are both powered by a confidence acquired over years of training, yet timid, as if unsure and fearful of the awaiting response. She knew it was Lena, that was Lena’s knock - at least when she came to visit Kara. The heart beat also gave the woman away. 

 

Kara has always been good at distinguishing heart beats to specific people, especially those closest to her. Everyone had a unique heartbeat, sure most had a similar thumping rhythm but there was just something, something incredibly minute and unique about them all that she just couldn't describe in words but could pick up with her super hearing. 

 

And the heart beat at her door, that, that was the heartbeat of none other than Lena Luthor. 

Disposing of the ruined cake tin in the sink, she shouted out “Just a minute.” to let Lena know that she’d heard her and was home. She rushed over to the door, taking a second to compose herself she pulled open the door at a human acceptable speed, a brilliant smile encasing her face as the CEO in her doorway was revealed. 

 

Kara always got so happy when she saw Lena, no matter the circumstance, she couldn’t help it, it was just the way it was. Seeing Lena always managed to make even the worst days seem not that bad, it was like how when Alex had seen her as a sister; she felt like she had someone who’d be with her through anything and everything, someone that would fight away her demons for her - with her. It felt like what she had with Alex, and yet, the feeling was worlds apart. 

 

Kara knew why of course, she wasn’t blind to her feelings for Lena, she knew the sense of happiness and calm that she felt when she was around was because she had more than strictly platonic feelings for the woman, but she wasn’t willing to act on them, to ruin what she had - not when she couldn’t allow herself to be fully open with her, to tell her that she was Supergirl. 

 

No. Kara couldn’t do that to Lena nor herself. She couldn’t be with Lena without being completely open with her, ad to do that would put Lena at risk in every way; and Kara could never be the reason for Lena hurting. She had to ignore the little voice in her head at that sentiment telling her she already was.

 

Shaking herself, she turned her smile back on Lena, “Come in! I was just, ah, doing some baking?” the last part came out high and squeaky, more of a question opposed to a statement. Kara wasn’t sure if she could call what she was doing baking because the end product wasn’t exactly edible - even by her standards.

 

Lena’s smile falters, turning more into a uptuck of the lip and a raised eyebrow, god if a look could make the girl of steel fall to her knees it was that one. Lena could barely contain the laughter from her voice as she looked around the smoke-filled apartment when she said “Yes, I can smell that.” she had to clear her throat part way through to try and stifle the mirth threatening to get through. Kara didn’t mind though; it was rather humours.

 

When she turned back to look at Kara her entire face was softened, her eyes swimming with emotions Kara would rather not analyse, but that was quickly washed away when Lena took in Kara’s frazzled and rumbled appearance; her apron sitting askew on her muscular frame and strands of hair pulled free from her usually immaculate ponytail, it made her look entirely human.

 

When Lena’s gaze navigated her body and finally rested on her eyes, Kara felt as if in a trance. Nothing mattered, she was swimming in a green ocean, back flying through the forest in Midvale when she was young. In moments like this Kara could see her entire life in those eyes, both past, present and future.

 

She could feel a goofy smile growing on her face at the thought that Lena would be apart of that future, but she couldn’t let it show, not now. So instead, she broke from that incredibly captivating world of green and began fighting with the tangled mess that was her apron.

 

After a minute or two of wrestling with it to no avail, she dropped her hands and huffed her defeat. Lena’s hand went to her mouth as she tried to hide the up turn of her lips, clearing her throat to stifle a giggle that bubbled up at the sight. Eyeing her like a predator Lena sashayed over to her, her hands moving to the tangled mess of string that held the apron to Kara’s frame, her eyes never leaving the woman's face.

 

Kara was so enraptured by her, how could one woman go from a look of pure sweetness to one of predatory hunger? How could one woman make her knees weak with both the softest of looks and the most confidant? Kara knew how. It was because it wasn’t just any one woman, it was Lena Luthor.

 

Kara ducked so that Lena could pull the apron up and off her head, never breaking eye contact she saw in her periphery as the woman folded the garment. She was confused when Lena’s movements stopped and her eyes dropped, only to come back up when Kara did nothing, a breathtaking smile crawling at her lips. Looking back down, with Kara following her gaze this time, she saw that Lena was holding the folded apron out to her to take. 

 

Kara felt heat creepy up her chest, along her neck to her plump cheeks, travelling further north to the tips of her ears when she heard Lena’s school girl giggle as she took the aforementioned item from her, embarrassment colouring her skin.

 

Kara moved to the kitchen counter, her back to Lena in a futile effort to hide her embarrassment “Please take a seat, is everything okay?”

 

When she receives no reply Kara rounds on her, giving her an expectant look. Lena looks down, sucking in a breath,  her words coming out rushed and a bit rambled “Yeah, no, absolutely, ah...” Her eyes flick up to Kara as she trails off if the look Kara’s giving her is any indication she doesn't buy that for a second.

 

Conceding with a tilt of her head she hesitantly continues, “So today, there's a press conference for Spherical Industries new unveiling, whatever they announce is going to be the next big thing that everyone wants” her hand runs through her hair, it’s a nervous tick that Kara’s noticed occurs whenever Lena wears her hair down, she alternates between than and wring her hands together.

 

Confused by Lena’s nervousness and the name of the company, Kara jumps in, “Are they your competition?” she’d never heard of them before, let alone in reference to L Corp, but it was the only reasonable explanation Kara could assern for Lena’s odd behaviour.

 

“NO,” Lean says a little too enthusiastically for her own taste, slowing down she continues, “Ummm, their CEO, Jack Sphear and I” she pauses, seemly unsure how to continue “we, we use to be close.” 

 

Kara can feel her eyebrows practically raising into her hairline; she wasn’t expecting that, she thought Lena was gay, not that you couldn’t be gay if you’d been with a man, she said ‘use to’ maybe that means it happened a long time ago. Before she could stop herself, she blurts out “Until when?”

 

Now a look of guilt crosses Lena’s face, her words are rushed and soft, like she doesn’t want to let them escape her mouth, and if she does doesn't want anyone to hear, “Just before I moved to National City.”

 

Kara can’t help it, she can feel her heartbreaking, she should have know she’d never have a shit with Lena. She lets out a breath that sounds unfortunately much like a scoff, trying to cover for both it and her crumbling hopes she rambles “Oh! I see, so this was a recent closeness.” she sounds forced and incredibly cringy even to her own ears, rushing forwards before Lena realises anything is off her word vomit continues, “How long were you two together?” her voice ticks down at the end and she has to try and stop her face from falling, she doesn’t want to know, but she knows not knowing will kill her.

 

Lena’s face softens, if she’s noticed the change in Kara’s demeanour her actions don’t show it, “Romantically two years.” Lena’s look turns nostalgic and wistful, continuing as if not noticing Kara’s inner panic and jealousy she says, “But we had a startup company together for five, worked out of a garage trying to find a cure to cancer” her smile is wistful, happy and she lets out small laughs every now and then as she speaks “There were a lot of small explosions and good times.”  Kara has to force a smile on to her face, as much as the joy she get from seeing Lena reliving a good time in her past gives Kara, and seems to give Lena, it hurts Kara to know that it was because of a man she loved -  loves.

 

Kara’s pulled out of her inner turmoil when Lena continues, now crestfallen “He’s given me a personal invite to this press conference.”

 

“Are you gonna go?”

 

“Jakes my Kryptonite,” she hurries on to say, “but it’s gonna bring up a lot of painful things and I’m not sure if I can relive it.”

 

Kara jumps in before she’s even finished, sauntering around the kitchen ile towards Lena,  “But, if your good friend Kara came with you-”

 

“-and had my back-”

 

“-it won’t be so hard to face it-”

 

“-thank you-”

 

“-and it’s so much better than… baking,” she says, waving her hand around to indicate what she had been doing, which let's face it, was definitely not baking. She quickly adds on in an embarrassed mumble “, and I always have your back.”

 

Lena gets a look of soft reverence on her face as she looks up at Kara and says from her perch on the kitchen stool, “you’re my favourite.” 

 

Kara wants to say so many things in that moment, but they all get stuck in her throat as she takes Lena in. Lena’s lips pull into a sly smile as she says, “So what’s your Kryptonite?” 

 

Kara’s left stuttering and grappling for words while Lena stands, swaying her hips as she makes her way to the door, Kara trailing behind her, still at a loss for words. 

 

“I-ah, ummm, well.” She’s fiddling with her glasses when Lena turns back, leaning her hip on the ajar door, smirk firmly in place.

 

“Kryp-Kryptonite weakens Kryptonians, makes them vulnerable to be exploited” her brow crinkles in thought as she adjusts her glasses once more, debating whether or not she should continue. But looking and Lena and her encouraging expression, awaiting her opinion she squares her shoulders and continues, “I think saying anyone you love makes you weak is counter-intuitive,” changing a glance at Lena she continues “Love makes someone strong, not weak - at least in my opinion” she hurriedly adds not wanting to diminish anyone's personal views, because they are all born from personal experience. Mulling it over for a second she continues, “In my view, love is not weakness, and to call a person you love your weakness may seem romantic but really it’s just manipulative and unhealthy-” she casts her eyes up, stealing them as they lock with Lena’s, she needs to get this out, to make Lena understand, “When I was with Mon-Mike, he once said to me after a fight that I was his Kryptonite and at the time I thought it was sweet-” she laughs then, her smile fades a little when she continues “and it was after that, seeing my friends and families relationships, and reflecting upon my own, that I realised you’re meant to make each other feel stronger, supported and loved, not a cause or an excuse for weakness or bad behaviour.”

 

Both Lena and Kara’s eyes are watering at this point, “I know you didn’t mean it like that Lena, and I’m not trying to suggest-” Lena cuts Kara off by crashing her lips into hers, a soft whimper of surprise and appreciation leaving them only to be swallowed by Lena. 

 

When the kiss breaks Lena rests her forehead against Kara’s, “I know, and I didn’t mean it in that way, I meant that because of our past, the good and the bad he makes me weak, make decisions I wouldn’t usually, I use to love him, but I don’t anymore - at least not dramatically, because…” she pauses, pulling away “Because my heart belongs to someone else, someone who is strong, and selfless, who is so so good and makes me a better person in every way” Lean’s hand comes up to cup Kara’s cheek when she goes to look away, gently caressing and making her look at her, “And she could never be my Kryptonite.” a small smile pulls at her lips, “even if she is allergic to it.”

 

Kara can’t even process what Lena has just said because her lips are being claimed once more, Lena’s words swirl around her head, and when their meaning becomes clear, she breaks their kiss. “How long have you known?” she asks breathlessly.

 

Lena’s signature smirk pulls firmly in place “I flew here on a bus.”

 

Kara laughs with her; she should have known Lena would have seen right through her, even from the beginning. “You know what my Kryptonite is, but you never asked what my yellow sun is.”

 

When Lena just looks confused Kara continues in earnest, “You. Your my yellow sun Lena, you make me strong, but you’re also my red sun, you make me feel human, and with you, I don’t feel as though I need my powers to be valued.”

 

Lena places her hand on Kara’s heart, “I love this, I love you Kara Danvers, your heart and soul, not your powers.” 

 

For a reporter words fail her an awful lot around Lena, but that’s okay, because now she had a better way to show her how she feels, she takes Lena in her arms and kisses her with all she is and all she’ll ever be, trying to show Lena what she sees when she looks into her eyes, trying to show her what she is to her.


End file.
